


A Sight Worth Seeing (A Vision of You)

by sadtomato



Series: A Sight Worth Seeing [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexual Jack Zimmermann, Bitty calls the shots, Cunnilingus, Established Jack/Bitty, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lardo is a good bro, Masturbation, Multi, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just... curious, I guess. About girls,” Bitty admits, his lips brushing Jack’s shoulder blade.</p><p>“Hmm, something you need to tell me? I could swear you told me you thought girls were, quote, ‘icky.’” </p><p>“I didn’t say <i>girls</i> were icky, just their... parts. And I didn’t mean curious like that, I just meant curious about you. You and girls.”</p><p>“Is this like, a vague, passing curiosity, or is this a thing where you’re not going to let me fall asleep until we thoroughly explore every detail?”</p><p>Bitty thinks for a second. </p><p>“The second one.”</p><p> </p><p>Or: Jack is bi. Bitty is curious. Lardo is up for it. A sort-of threesome where Bitty watches Jack and Lardo get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight Worth Seeing (A Vision of You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. I make no apologies for that.

“She _was so_ hitting on you!” Bitty says, pausing in the middle of brushing his teeth to argue. Jack is doing push-ups on the bedroom floor, and Bitty has one eye on the rippling muscles in his back and one on the mirror.

“She was being nice. Waitresses have to be nice,” Jack says, nowhere near out of breath even after his first sixty push-ups. 

“They have to be nice, they do not have to wave their tits in your face and call you ‘honey.’”

“You call everyone ‘honey.’” Jack finishes with ten one-armed push-ups on each side, and Bitty stops brushing his teeth altogether just to watch. When Jack is finished, Bitty spits out the last of the toothpaste and rinses his mouth.

“I’m just saying,” Bitty says, moving aside so Jack can brush his teeth. He hops up on the counter next to the sink. “You could’ve hit that.”

“You’re such a bro,” Jack says, grinning around his toothbrush.

“Admit it! Admit that she was flirting,” Bitty demands, poking Jack in the sides. Jack shrugs and keeps brushing, batting Bitty’s hands away where they try to pinch and tickle him. He spits after a minute and wipes toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.

“She was flirting,” he finally allows. 

“I told you!” Bitty jumps down from the counter. He follows Jack into the bedroom, grumbling “Flirting with my man. Honestly. I should go back there and teach her something about manners...”

“Bittle, c’mon, it was harmless.” Jack pulls the comforter down on his bed and climbs in. “Besides, she wasn’t even my type.”

Bitty climbs in after him. “What _is_ your type?”

Jack hums, considering, and then answers, “Short, blonde, big dick.”

Bitty shoves him and flops down on his pillow. “C’mon, seriously. What kind of girls do you go for?” Bitty’s never asked for details before; he knows Jack is bi, knows he’s been with girls, but they never talk about it. 

“I don’t know,” Jack says, turning on his side. He reaches back and makes grabby hands until Bitty spoons him, throwing an arm over his waist. “Short, blonde, no dick?”

“That waitress was blonde.”

“Yeah, but she was all... fake blonde. And she had those long plastic fingernails, I hate those.” Jack laces his fingers through Bitty’s. 

“So natural blondes with short nails? That’s your type?” 

“Why do you want to know? I’m not interested in her.” Jack squeezes Bitty’s hand. “I’m not interested in anyone but you, Bits.”

“I’m just... curious, I guess. About girls,” Bitty admits, his lips brushing Jack’s shoulder blade.

“Hmm, something you need to tell me? I could swear you told me you thought girls were, quote, ‘icky.’” 

“I didn’t say _girls_ were icky, just their... parts. And I didn’t mean curious like that, I just meant curious about you. You and girls.”

“Is this like, a vague, passing curiosity, or is this a thing where you’re not going to let me fall asleep until we thoroughly explore every detail?”

Bitty thinks for a second. 

“The second one.”

Jack sighs, but he turns in Bitty’s arms until they’re facing each other. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“How many girls have you been with?” Bitty asks. 

“Three,” Jack says. “And three guys. I’m a fifty-fifty, gold star bisexual.”

“Did you love any of them?” Bitty bites his lip shyly; he knows the answer to this one, but he likes hearing Jack say it.

“No, I’ve only been in love once,” Jack says, leaning in to kiss the tip of Bitty’s nose.

“What’s different about being with girls? Women, I mean?” Bitty asks.

“Uhh, Bittle, I know sex ed in Georgia wasn’t great, but...” 

“Stop chirping me, you know what I mean!” Bitty pinches Jack’s nipple and Jack smacks his hand away.

“Alright,” Jack says, fingers wrapped around Bitty’s wrist. “It’s... I don’t know, Bitty. It’s not that different, because, you know. Kissing and friction and all that. But it’s also... softer, somehow. Slower, maybe? I think guys get excited so fast that everything ramps up quickly with two guys, but girls warm up slowly and that’s kind of nice.” He pauses, thoughtful, and adds, “There’s more kissing. I like that.”

Bitty’s not surprised by that; he leans in and kisses Jack sweetly. He is a little surprised at how much he likes hearing about this.

“What else?” he asks, tugging his wrist free from Jack’s grip. Instead of pinching, he circles Jack’s nipple lightly with a fingertip this time.

“I like touching them,” Jack says, slipping a hand underneath the bedsheet to grip Bitty’s hip. He traces circles there, mirroring Bitty’s hand on him. “They’re so warm and soft inside, and they get really wet, when they’re into it. Is that, uh, too much detail? Am I grossing you out?”

Bitty shakes his head. “Nothing about you grosses me out. I like that you like it. I like that just talking about it makes you blush like that.”

Jack ducks his head and tries to pull Bitty in for a kiss, but Bitty braces himself with a hand on Jack’s chest.

“What else do you like?” he asks, letting his hand slip down to Jack’s hip, and then wrapping it around his cock. He’s mostly hard, but Bitty gets him all the way there with a few quick pulls. 

“Fuck, Bitty,” Jack says, pushing into his hand. “Like the way they taste. I like making them come.”

“Do you always? Make them come?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, breath stuttering. “Girls can come--fuck, keep doing that, just like that.”

“Keep talking, Jack,” Bitty prompts, circling his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock like he asked. “Tell me?”

“They can come more than once. One time I made a girl come for three minutes straight. I could see the clock,” Jack admits, his cock twitching in Bitty’s hand. 

“Bet she loved that,” Bitty says, twisting his wrist and stroking Jack faster. “Was she loud?”

“Yeah, loud,” Jack’s panting now, his fingers wrapped around Bitty’s forearm, feeling his muscles flex as he jerks Jack off. “She got so... got so wet, and she just kept coming, shaking and moaning and pulling my hair.”

“You’re so hot,” Bitty says, tightening his grip as he leans in for a messy kiss. “God, I want to see that. Want to you see you make a girl come like that.”

Jack gasps and tucks his face into Bitty’s shoulder as he comes, his cock pulsing in Bitty’s hand. He stays curled into Bitty like that until the last of the tension melts from his body, and then he falls back onto his pillow, laughing.

“Wow,” he says, throwing an elbow over his eyes, covering them like he always does when he’s embarrassed in bed.

“Babe,” Bitty says urgently, pressing closer and grinding his erection into Jack’s thigh.

“God, you really did like that, didn’t you?” Jack says, peeking out from under his arm. “Give me like, ten seconds here. As soon as I can breathe, I’ll go down on you.”

“You sad I’m not a girl?” Bitty asks, kicking the sheets down and wiggling out of his boxers. 

Jack scoots down the bed and crawls between Bitty’s knees. He wraps one hand around Bitty’s cock and licks his lips before he answers, “Not at all.”

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Bitty can’t stop thinking about it after that.

Every time he sees Jack with a woman, he wonders if Jack thinks she’s sexy. He wonders how Jack would look kissing her. If he could make her come like he’d described, shaking apart and desperate. 

They talk about it sometimes, in bed, but they talk about a lot of things that they’re never going to actually do--which is why Bitty is surprised when Jack comes up with a plan.

“It would have to be someone we trusted,” he says, curled up with his head on Bitty’s chest. “Someone who knew about us.”

“So... George, or Lardo?” Bitty asks, giggling. 

“Has to be Lardo,” Jack says, sleepy. “Work with George, not a good idea.”

“There you go, babe, we’ll just call up Lardo and ask her if she wants to have sex with you,” Bitty jokes. He does his best Jack impression: “‘Hey Lards, mind coming down to Providence for the weekend instead of visiting your boyfriend so Bittle can watch me fuck you?’” 

“Kay,” Jack mumbles. “I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

“Jack, I was kidding,” Bitty nudges him. Jack snuffles into his chest and snuggles closer. Bitty gives up and lets him fall asleep.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Bitty gets a text from Jack in the middle of his French lecture; it just says _Lardo’s in._

It takes him a few seconds to figure out what Jack’s talking about, and then he’s blushing bright red and trying not to get an erection in the middle of French 101.

Bitty: _Are you serious???_

Jack: _Yeah? I told you I would talk to her._

Bitty: _I thought you were joking!_

Jack: _Oh._

Jack: _..._

Jack: _Do you not want to?_

Bitty: _..._

Bitty: _I want to if you want to. And Lardo wants to._

Jack: _Lardo’s in._

Bitty: _You said that. When?_

Jack: _Next weekend? I have a game on Sunday but Saturday’s free. She could drive down Saturday night?_

Bitty: _Lord. Okay._

Jack: _You sure?_

Bitty: _Yeah, babe. It’ll be fun!_

Bitty adds a few dancing lady emojis and the blowing-a-kiss emoji, then tucks his phone back into his pocket. The idea of this _actually happening_ is surreal, but he can’t process it now; he’ll deal with it later, in the privacy of his bedroom. 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lardo gets to Jack’s place late Saturday night; she had a show in the afternoon, and she’s still dressed up. Her dress is simple, black and knee-length, and Bitty notices that she’s already swapped out her heels for worn-in Chucks.

“Hey, Lards,” Jack greets her warmly, wrapping her up in a hug. “Been too long.”

“You never visit,” she admonishes. “Ever since Chowder caught you and Eric--”

“We don’t speak of that!” Bitty shouts from the kitchen, waving at Lardo from the island. 

“Poor kid,” Jack mutters, guiding Lardo over to the kitchen. “You hungry?”

“Not really,” she says, standing on her tiptoes to look around the kitchen. “Unless there’s pie?”

“Of course there’s pie,” Jack says, nudging her with his elbow. “Sit down, tell us about the show.”

Bitty leans back against the counter, sipping his beer, and watches Jack open a beer and cut a slice of pie for Lardo. He sits next to her while she eats it and they all chat about her show, school, and Jack’s team. It’s nice and comfortable, and it feels like old times at the Haus.

Except.

Except Jack has his arm around the back of Lardo’s chair. Except he leans in a little closer to her when he laughs. Except she turns bright red and looks at Bitty helplessly when Jack wipes some stray cherry pie filling from her lip with his thumb.

It’s completely normal, except it’s not, because Jack is _flirting_. Bitty always thought he was pretty helpless when it came to flirting, but it turns out he’s never seen Jack turn on the charm. 

“So, Bitty,” Lardo says, picking up spare crumbs of pie crust with her thumb. “What’s the plan here?”

“Uhh... well. I guess, um. Didn’t Jack talk to you?” Bitty takes another swig from his beer bottle, draining it. 

“Yeah, but he was all Jack about it.” She shrugs, then sits ramrod straight to impersonate Jack. “Lardo, Bittle wants to see me with a girl. You in?”

“Well, I guess... that’s pretty much it,” Bitty says, tearing at the label on his beer bottle. “If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

“Yeah, but like, how far are we gonna go here? Is this a threesome situation?” Lardo asks, and Jack nearly chokes on the sip of water in his mouth trying not to laugh.

“No! No, Lardo, Jesus,” Bitty says, walking over to stand next to Jack. “I mean, you’re gorgeous and all, and if I _were_ going to be with a woman, I don’t think there’s anyone else--well, maybe Beyonce...”

“So you just want to watch us?” she asks, thoughtful.

Bitty wants to sit in Jack’s lap, hide his face in Jack’s neck, and stop talking about this entirely. He’s sat through Shitty’s “If You Can’t Talk About It, You Shouldn’t Be Doing It” lecture about a dozen times, though, and he really, really wants to see this.

“Yeah,” he admits, his voice coming out soft and shy. “I mean, I know what he’s like with me, but I really want to see how he is with a woman. With you.”

“Okay...” Lardo says. She takes a slow sip of her beer, then sets the bottle down in front of her. “You guys keep saying ‘with me,’ but I’m gonna need a little more info than that. How far are we talking here? Bases-wise?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Jack says. Lardo looks to Bitty, raising her eyebrow.

“What Jack said, I mean, whatever you’re--”

“Yeah, but what’s the fantasy here? Are you looking for a little make-out session, or do you want full-on heterosexual intercourse?”

Bitty stammers, looking at Jack for help, but Jack just matches Lardo’s eyebrow raise and waits to hear what Bitty has to say.

“Well obviously, it’s up to you two, but I... I’d like to see everything. If you’re up for it.”

“Anything off the table?” she asks, looking between Jack and Bitty. “You gonna flip out if we kiss or something?”

Bitty snorts. “No, Pretty Woman, kissing is allowed,” he says, thinking back to his and Jack’s first conversation about this. “It’s, um, encouraged, actually.”

“What about you?” Jack says, turning to face Lardo. “What do you want? Anything you don’t want?”

Lardo ponders that for a moment, humming and staring off into space. “Any standard sex stuff is fine, touching, kissing, oral, whatever. No tickling--I will _not_ react well and you will not enjoy the physical pain I inflict if you ignore that rule,” she glares at Jack, serious, and then smiles. “Oh, and I’d really, really like to touch your butt.”

“I don’t blame you,” Bitty says, kissing the top of Jack’s head. “Best ass in the NHL.”

It’s quiet for a long moment then, Jack fidgeting with his half-empty glass of water and Lardo finishing her beer. The silence is finally broken when she pushes her chair back from the table. “I’m gonna go freshen up a little and get out of this dress. Did you want to hang out some more, watch a movie or something? Or should I meet you in the bedroom?”

Bitty’s eyes bug out of his head. Lardo is just so _casual_ about this, so in control, and even Jack doesn’t seem nearly as nervous as Bitty thought he’d be. 

“Bedroom, I think,” Jack says, reaching for Bitty’s hand. He gives it a squeeze and they both look to Bitty for his confirmation.

“Yeah, I... Fuck, this is really happening, isn’t it?” he breathes, and Lardo laughs. She walks over and gives Bitty a warm hug.

“It’s really happening,” she confirms. “But if it’s too weird, or you’re not comfortable, just say something. No hard feelings, we’ll stop if we need to and I’ll eat like, 3 more slices of pie. Then we’ll all watch The Cutting Edge, and it will be fine.”

“Same goes for you,” Jack says, reaching up and resting his hand on Lardo’s lower back. 

“We’re all adults here,” Lardo says. She reaches behind her back and squeezes Jack’s hand. “I trust you guys.” 

She squeezes Bitty again and then pulls away, walking back to where she’d flung her overnight bag next to the front door. She gathers her things and heads into the guest bathroom, leaving Bitty and Jack alone in the quiet kitchen. Bitty exhales slowly, and Jack pulls him down into his lap.

“You sure about this?” Jack asks quietly, pressing sweet kisses to Bitty’s cheeks and the tip of his nose. “We can just call it a sleepover and watch movies and pretend none of this ever happened.”

Bitty tilts his head and kisses Jack firmly, wrapping a hand around his neck. He licks at Jack’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth, and the kiss heats up fast. Jack’s hands tighten around Bitty’s waist and Bitty squirms in his lap.

“I’m sure,” Bitty says, finally pulling away. He nips at Jack’s bottom lip before he stands up, grabs Jack’s hand, and helps him to his feet. “C’mon.”

He leads Jack into the bedroom and watches as he moves around the room, dimming the lights and pulling back the comforter. He lifts his arm and tilts his head down, sniffing to make sure he still smells good--he showered before Lardo arrived, but Jack’s considerate like that. Bitty settles in the cushy armchair Jack dragged in here for exactly this reason, and he tucks one knee up against his chest.

“Jesus, you have a big bed,” Lardo says, skipping into the room and taking a running leap into Jack’s king-sized bed. She looks softer now, her face washed clean of makeup, and she’s wearing a pair of plaid cotton boxer shorts and an SMH t-shirt that’s three sizes too big. “Can I jump on it?”

“Go for it,” Jack says, opening his arms expansively. 

Lardo clambers to her feet and jumps a few times, not getting much air because Jack Zimmermann likes a firm mattress. She pouts, walking to the edge of the bed, and Jack meets her there. 

Bitty can’t see Jack’s face from his vantage point, but he can see Jack reach up and wrap his big hands around Lardo’s tiny waist. Bitty holds his breath, waiting, tense now that they’re actually _touching_ , this is actually happening, and --

“Your mattress sucks,” Lardo chirps, smirking down at Jack. 

“It’s not so bad,” Jack says. He squeezes Lardo’s waist, then smoothes his hands down over ass and lifts her, effortlessly, into his arms. She laughs, surprised, and Jack spins them around so he can sit on the edge of the bed with Lardo in his lap.

“This is going to be fun,” Lardo says, wrapping her arms around Jack’s neck. He looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Bitty, just a few feet away.

Bitty smiles, tilts his head just slightly in their direction, and says, “Show me what you’ve got, Zimmermann.”

Jack grins, turns his attention back to Lardo, and whispers something just for her, something Bitty can’t make out. He leans forward in his chair and watches Jack kiss Lardo for the first time; it’s slow and sweet and Bitty thinks _oh, my God, my boyfriend is kissing someone else_. Bitty has to swallow down some jealousy, remind himself that he wanted this, that it’s gonna be fun.

Jack’s hands look huge roaming Lardo’s back, holding her gently. They kiss tentatively, softly, and Bitty starts to catalogue all the ways it’s different from how Jack kisses him. He doesn’t know if it’s because Lardo’s a girl, or because they’re new to kissing each other, still figuring each other out. 

Lardo tilts her head to the side and Bitty gets an unobstructed view of Jack, brushing Lardo’s hair back and trailing kisses down her neck. He sucks at her pulse point and she whimpers, shifting in Jack’s lap. Jack looks up at Bitty without stopping, just making eye contact long enough to be sure Bitty’s watching. 

“Jack,” Lardo breathes. She curls her fingers in his hair and tilts his head back up until they’re kissing again. It’s not sweet and slow anymore, it looks hot, and desperate, and Bitty is squirming in his seat, already getting turned on. 

Jack’s hands slip under Lardo’s t-shirt, still clutching at her back. She moves in his lap, not grinding against him yet, but close to it.

“Can I take this off?” Jack asks, tugging at the back of Lardo’s shirt. She nods, raising her arms straight up, and Jack lifts the t-shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor. All Bitty can see is her bare back--tan, smooth, and lovely--but Jack is kissing down Lardo’s neck again, past her shoulders, down to her breasts.

“Doing alright back there, Bittle?” Lardo asks, fingers curled tightly in Jack’s hair. It looks like she’s directing him, moving him where she wants to be kissed, and Bitty bites his lip, thinking about all the times he’s done the same thing.

“All good,” Bitty says, voice hoarse and not trembling at all.

“Fuck, that feels good, Jack.” Lardo lifts up onto her knees so Jack doesn’t have to duck his head quite so far. He wraps an arm tightly around her waist and stands up, lifting her with no effort at all, and then gently lowers her to the bed with her head on the pillow. Bitty can see her now; the flush on her cheeks, her small breasts, and her tight, dark nipples. It’s not the first time he’s seen a woman naked--some of the girls he skated with were not shy about changing in front of him--but it’s different like this, when it’s for fun instead of function.

“More,” Lardo says, guiding Jack back down to her breasts. This time Bitty can see what he’s doing; he’s alternating tender kisses with sharp bites at her nipples. Bitty can see him tugging at them with his teeth, then soothing them with his tongue. Jack’s done that to Bitty once or twice, but it doesn’t do much for him; it’s more of a tease as Jack kisses down his chest and stomach towards his cock. Lardo, however, is loving it--she’s panting and squirming, holding tight to the back of Jack’s head and moving him from one side to the other when she needs him to switch.

Jack pulls away, wrapping his fingers all the way around Lardo’s wrist and tugging her hand out of his hair. He sits up on his knees and reaches back for the collar of his t-shirt before pulling it off and over his head. Lardo sits up, following him, and kisses his stomach, licking up the valley between his abs. She traces his muscles with a light touch, and Bitty watches Jack’s eyes flutter in pleasure. He stops Lardo, though, when she reaches for the waistband of his basketball shorts.

“You first,” he says, reaching down to tug at the leg of her boxers.

“Same time?” Lardo offers, eyebrow cocked. 

Jack smirks. “Same time,” he agrees. “One... two... three.”

He and Lardo both slide their shorts down and kick them away. Neither of them are wearing underwear. Bitty watches Lardo watching Jack; she looks him up and down appreciatively, bringing her hands back up to skate over his abs, down over his hips to his thick, gorgeous thighs. She scratches her nails through the hair there and Jack practically purrs; his cock is half hard, still lying against his thigh but getting thicker. Bitty’s mouth waters.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jack says, cupping Lardo’s cheek in his palm. She smiles, suddenly shy, and lies back in bed, pulling Jack on top of her. “Gonna kiss you everywhere, yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah” Lardo sighs, settling back against the pillows. Jack looks over at Bitty, checking in, and Bitty drops both feet to the floor. He spreads his legs a little, rests his hand over his cock where it’s growing hard in his jeans, and Jack looks delighted. He turns his attention back to Lardo, kissing her again, letting his hand roam down her side until he can reach underneath her and cup her ass. He’s so big, so strong, and Lardo’s tiny--she’s so much smaller than Bitty--and Bitty’s not sure how this is even going to work.

Jack kisses down Lardo’s neck, returning his attention to her breasts. He shifts to the side so Bitty can see his hand, flat against Lardo’s taut stomach, moving south. He slides his hand further, between her legs, and moans at what he feels.

“You’re wet for me,” Jack says, kissing her again, his forearm barely moving as he touches her gently. “Feels good?”

“Yeah, good,” Lardo rasps, her voice losing the teasing lilt it’s had all night. Bitty scoots a little closer in his chair so he can hear them better. Something happens then, something Bitty can’t see, but Lardo’s body goes tense and her hips lift, chasing Jack’s hand. 

“Alright?” Jack asks.

“Fuck, your hands are big,” Lardo says, hips moving rhythmically now to meet Jack’s hand. Bitty knows; remembers how shocked he was the first time Jack fingered him, how much more intense it was than all the times he’d tried to do it on his own. Bitty can hear them moving together, a faint, wet sound, and it makes his face go completely red. “More, Jack, God,” Lardo breathes.

Jack’s arm shifts and Lardo moans, still moving against his hand. He lowers his mouth to her breasts again, biting and sucking at her nipples. She’s clinging to Jack’s shoulders, her back bowed and her head thrown back, and she looks beautiful--she’s a work of art. Bitty doesn’t want to fuck her, but God, he’d love to take a photo of this.

“Keep doing that, don’t stop” she says suddenly, urgently, and Bitty can see Jack’s brow furrow like it does in a game; he’s focused, confident. Lardo’s whole body tenses and she curses through her orgasm; “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, I’m coming... Jack, oh God, fuck.”

Jack doesn’t stop. He lifts up, a little, touches his forehead to Lardo’s and kisses her, but his hand doesn’t stop moving between her legs. 

“That was so hot, Lards,” he whispers. Bitty’s rapt, leaning forward to hear every word, every sound. “You’re so gorgeous when you come. Made me so hard. Can I lick you now?” 

Lardo laughs, still breathing hard, and nods her head “yes.”

Jack kisses down her sternum, between her breasts, and over her tummy, before settling between her legs. He lifts one, bending her knee and pushing her thigh back with his hand, opening her up for him. His other hand is still playing between her legs, even when he lowers his mouth to her.

“Bits,” Lardo whispers, hoarse. He peels his eyes away from Jack and looks up at her face. She’s sweating a little, a sheen on her brow, and she looks completely blissed out. “He’s so good at this, fuck.”

“He’s good at everything,” Bitty admits.

“Does he--does he do this to you? Eat you out?” she asks. Her fingers are curled in Jack’s hair again, and she’s pulling, moving him where she wants him. Bitty knows how much Jack loves that.

“Sometimes,” Bitty says. His cock is painfully hard in his jeans, now, and he knows he told Lardo he was just going to watch, but he thinks he might die if he doesn’t touch himself. “Lardo, um, do you mind if I...” He gestures towards his lap, embarrassed.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” she says, smirking. Jack does something then that makes her gasp, and she tugs at his hair. “Too much, too much,” she says.

Jack lifts his head, kisses the flat of her stomach in apology. “Sorry, Lards.” His lips are shiny from her, his hair sticking up wildly.

“It’s okay, just, softer, yeah?” she says, combing hair hair back with her fingers. 

Jack buries his face between her thighs again, lifting her leg and encouraging her to rest it on his back. The _sounds_ they’re making are obscene; Jack devouring her, Lardo’s quiet moans and little gasps when Jack takes her by surprise, and Jack’s hips shifting against the bed, rustling the sheets. Bitty unbuttons his jeans and slides them down, kicks them off. He leaves his briefs on but tugs them down enough to pull his cock out. He’s hard and wet at the tip already, and he squeezes himself roughly once before easing off and starting a slow rhythm.

“Feels so good,” Lardo moans, one hand playing with her own nipples and the other still tangled in Jack’s hair. 

“He’s getting off on it,” Bitty says, wanting to make sure Lardo knows. “He’s humping the mattress. Look.”

Lardo cranes her neck, lifting her head enough to see Jack’s ass moving as he fucks down against the bed. “Oh, Christ, that’s hot,” she says, head falling back to the pillow. She’s glistening all over, now, sweaty and red and trembling, and Jack’s hips move faster as Lardo bucks up into him.

“Jack, you’re gonna make me fucking come,” Lardo says. “God, you’re so good.” Bitty watches Jack’s hips twitching helplessly, hears him whimpering even though his face is still pressed up against Lardo’s pussy, and Bitty knows he’s close, too close.

“Jack,” he says sharply. That’s all it takes; Jack’s whole body stills. 

“What?” Lardo asks, blinking over at Bitty, breathing hard. “What’s wrong, Bitty?”

“Nothing, just... He was about to come,” Bitty says, nodding at Jack. 

“Jesus,” she says. “From that? Jesus. So we don’t need to stop?”

“No, he just needs to stop trying to fuck the mattress,” Bitty admonishes. Jack whimpers, probably embarrassed, and Bitty bites his tongue. None of their friends know how it is between them; they all make assumptions, chirp them endlessly, but they’d be shocked if they knew how much control Jack ceded to Bitty in the bedroom. 

“God, fuck, I was so close,” Lardo says, tilting her hips up again, urging Jack to move. He’s still stock still, forehead pressed to Lardo’s stomach.

“Jack,” Bitty says again, softer this time, encouraging. Jack shifts, tucking his hands under Lardo to lift her hips, get more access to her, and she yelps when he starts licking at her again. He lifts up onto his knees, keeping his body still, and Bitty wishes he could praise him for it, tell him he’s a good boy. He will, when he can. He’ll remember.

“Yes, yes, like that,” Lardo says, her fist tightening in jack’s hair. She gets filthy when she’s close, cursing and begging, and Bitty likes it--likes that Jack brings this out in her. “Don’t fucking stop, don’t stop, your tongue feels so good, Jack. Want you to make me come and then fuck me, God, I need to get fucked, Christ...” 

Lardo’s words slur and lose shape altogether, and eventually she’s just groaning and whimpering through her orgasm. It’s longer this time, her whole body bucking up against Jack’s face. Bitty watches the tense muscles in Jack’s back, the way his arms are shaking where he’s holding Lardo up while she comes and comes and comes.

He doesn’t stop until Lardo shrinks away, shoving at his shoulder and lowering her body to the bed. She’s gasping for breath, one arm thrown over her eyes, and Jack rests his cheek on her thigh, facing Bitty. His eyes are wide, his face wet and messy, and he looks like he wants Bitty’s approval more than anything else in the world.

“That was so hot, Jack,” he says, still stroking his cock, fucking up into his hand a little to show off for Jack. “God, that looked good. You love that, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Jack agrees, tongue darting out to lick some of the moisture off his lips. 

“You got her off so hard,” Bitty says. “Look. Look at her.”

Jack lifts up onto his hands and knees, and Bitty can see for the first time how rock hard he is, flushed red. Jack looks down at Lardo, squeezes her waist and then lifts his hand to take hers, lift it from over her face so he can look into her eyes.

“Okay there, Lards?” he asks.

“Mmm, okay?” she says, lifting up to kiss him once, sweetly. “That’s an understatement. Holy shit.”

“Do you still want...” Jack asks, his voice trailing off. He lowers his body over hers, letting her feel his erection against her hip, and she laughs. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna need a minute,” she says. “I think you broke me.”

“Whatever you want,” Jack says earnestly, dropping to his side on the bed. He touches her gently, swirling fingertips over her thighs and her stomach. 

“I want...” Lardo says, looking between Jack and Bitty. “Hmm, I want a lot of things. But right now, I want to get my hands on that ass,” she says, sitting up. She urges Jack over onto his stomach, and climbs up over him, straddling his thighs.

“Damn,” she says, smoothing her hands over his cheeks. “This is a thing of beauty.”

Jack laughs and turns his face so he can look at Bitty. “It’s just an ass.”

Bitty and Lardo make the same noise of disbelief.

Lardo takes her time, massaging Jack’s shoulders and his lower back, dipping down to kiss the knobs of his spine. Bitty watches her nipples brushing the skin of Jack’s back, wonders if he likes that. She massages his ass, too, digging her fingers into the thick muscle. 

“Shitty is going to be so jealous,” she says gleefully. “He was fully into this, by the way.”

Jack snorts. “Yeah, he sent me some pretty interesting texts.”

“Maybe next time he can watch, too,” Bitty says, and Jack and Lardo both look up at him. 

“Next time, huh?” she says, waggling her eyebrows.

Bitty flushes. “Maybe.”

She lets it go, turning her attention back to Jack’s ass. She runs her thumbs down the crack of his ass and Jack gasps. She brushes her thumb back and forth over his hole, teasing him with a light touch, and Bitty’s cock jumps in his hand.

“Bitty do this to you?” Lardo asks quietly. “Touch you here?”

“Yeah,” Jack whispers, hips moving against the bed again.

“Does he fuck you? Or do you fuck him?”

“Both,” Jack says. Lardo smiles, keeps teasing Jack’s hole with one hand and uses the other to knead the muscle.

“Lardo, this is--you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that,” Jack gasps, hips bucking down again. 

“Can’t have that,” she says, swinging her leg over him and flopping back down on the bed. “Still need to get to the main event.”

“Fuck,” Jack swears, burying his head in the pillow for a moment. He sits up on his knees once he’s collected himself. Lardo’s smirking up at him, one hand playing between her own legs.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks. She looks over at Bitty, then, and he sees her clocking his hand around his cock, staring at him appreciatively. “Any requests, Bittle?”

“Whatever you guys want,” he says. He’s not selfless enough to say _“Pretend I’m not here,”_ but he wants to know what they’d choose. What Jack would choose, if he were on his own with a girl.

She looks to Jack, and he murmurs something about “Ladies’ choice.”

Lardo sits up and looks at Jack appraisingly. “Condoms?” she asks, and Jack nods towards the bedside table. 

She opens the drawer and rifles through it, pulling out a little foil square. “Jackpot.” 

“Let’s just do it like this,” she says, lying back on the bed. She grabs a pillow from the other side and tucks it under her hips, watching while Jack unrolls the condom over his cock and strokes it a few times. He settles between her legs, holding his cock at the base and rubs it up and down the slit between her legs. Jack ducks down to kiss Lardo once, sweetly, before he lowers one hand to the bed and starts to push inside her.

He moves slowly, but it’s a smoother motion than it is when he fucks Bitty, when he has to work his cock into him in small increments. He fucks Lardo in one long, smooth slide, his head buried in the pillow next to hers.

“Holy shit,” she breathes. “God, you’re big. Fuck, fuck.” Bitty knows exactly how _that_ feels, being overwhelmed by Jack, the size of his thick cock and his strong body hovering over him. Lardo’s tiny, they don’t match up at all--when Jack lifts his head and starts to move in slow, steady thrusts, she’s staring up at his chest.

“Okay?” Jack asks, his voice strained. Every muscle in his body is taut, he’s shaking with need but he’s holding back for her. Bitty’s felt it, he’s been where Lardo is, but he’s never seen Jack like this, how he holds back so much of his strength to make sure it’s good for his partner. He has a new appreciation for it now, watching how careful he is with Lardo.

“Yeah, I think,” Lardo says, lifting one leg up and wrapping it around Jack’s waist. “Yeah, try moving a little faster.”

Jack pulls back and thrusts once, twice, before Lardo yelps. “Nope, nope, not a good idea,” she says, letting her leg fall to the bed and urging Jack off of her. “I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“Did I hurt you?” Jack asks, concerned. Lardo pushes him onto his back and swings her leg over him, settling over his stomach. 

“Not really,” she says kindly. She scratches her fingers through the short hairs at the center of his chest affectionately. “I think it’ll just work better if I can control, um, the depth.”

“Anything you want,” Jack says. 

Bitty can still see how tightly wound Jack is, even with Lardo in control. He sucks in a deep breath when she reaches back to grab his cock, when she positions him right at her entrance and rocks down onto him slowly. Jack doesn’t let it out until Lardo starts to move, circling her hips and lifting up a little. 

“Jack,” Bitty says, getting his attention. Jack looks over at him, eyes wild and desperate. “You look so good, baby.” 

“He does,” Lardo agrees. She leans forward, rests her palms flat on Jack’s chest, and really starts to move. “Does he always look this good when you fuck him?”

Jack moans, slamming his head back against the pillow and twisting his hand in the sheets. 

“Yeah,” Bitty says, stripping his cock. He’ll be embarrassed about this tomorrow, about sharing so much of their sex life with Lardo, but he trusts her. Jack trusts her. That’s the only reason this works, that’s what makes it so hot. “He’s really good. Loves it.”

“Oh, God,” Jack says, his hips moving up to meet Lardo’s. “I can’t--God, you feel so good.”

“Touch her, Jack,” Bitty says, circling the head of his own cock with his thumb. “Wanna see you touch her.”

Jack lifts both hands to her waist, encircling it, and God, his hands almost meet. He smoothes them up over her sides, gripping her there and brushing her nipples with his thumbs. That makes her groan, and Bitty watches her screw her hips down against Jack’s even harder, taking more of him. 

“What do you need,” Jack gasps, one hand sliding around to Lardo’s back. He holds her, pressing his palm to the small of her back, and fucks up into her. “God, Lardo, want you to come. What do you need?”

“Just, fuck, just need...” she says, balancing on one hand, and she reaches down between her legs. 

“What?” Jack asks, straining, desperate. “I’ll do anything, God.” 

“Talk to me,” she begs, fingers moving furiously between her legs, slamming her body down against Jack’s. 

“You feel so good, fuck, you’re so tight,” Jack says, steadying her waist with both hands as she starts to tremble.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” she begs, shivering and stammering. “Come in me, fill me up, Jack, God, fuck,” Bitty is fascinated, watching Lardo shake apart, watching her defenses fall away. She comes with a wail, collapsing forward onto Jack’s chest, letting his big hands lift her up and fuck her through her orgasm.

Jack comes right after she does, and Bitty knows he’s been holding back, can tell by the relief in his voice when he cries out. He’s still holding Lardo, still fucking her, but his eyes are locked on Bitty’s as he comes. 

Bitty’s so close, too, pulling on his cock roughly, not holding back anymore, not embarrassed even when Lardo turns her head to watch him. 

“You like the show, Bits?” she asks, slow and sleepy. “Maybe you should give me a show. Fuck Jack while I watch you?” 

Bitty doesn’t get to see Jack’s reaction to that; his eyes close and he hunches forward, coming in thick spurts over his hand, picturing it--Jack split open on his cock, Lardo seeing it all. 

He opens his eyes again when he can, sees Jack and Lardo fucked out and grinning at him. 

“Well,” he says, wiping his hand on his briefs. “Umm.”

Lardo laughs. “Yeah.” She presses a kiss to Jack’s chest, then leans up to kiss his lips once, just a peck, before lifting herself off of him. She winces when he slips out of her, then falls back onto the bed, her head at the wrong end. “Jesus.”

Jack turns his head and kisses Lardo’s ankle. “Lards, you are... a force of nature.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” she says. “You’re pretty fucking good at that yourself.”

Bitty thought this would be more awkward--and maybe it will be, later, when they aren’t all pumped full of endorphins. But for now it feels okay, Lardo and Jack both seem happy, and Bitty got exactly what he wanted.

“Can you, uh, hand me my shirt there, Zimmermann?” she asks, making grabby hands. Jack slips the condom off, ties it, and tosses it into the trash can next to the bed. He finds Lardo’s shirt and tosses it to her, then averts his eyes when she sits up to get dressed. Lardo snorts. “Now we’re shy?” She excuses herself and slips out to the guest bath.

“I’m gonna,” Jack says, nodding his head towards the bathroom. Bitty follows him, washes his hands while Jack pees, and sits on the counter while Jack washes his face. 

“So that was good,” Bitty says, watching Jack to make sure he’s not going to freak out.

“I’d say so,” Jack says, smirking at him. “Was that what you wanted? Was it what you thought?”

“It was better,” Bitty admits. “Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m putting that on my resume,” Lardo says, appearing in the doorway. She’s holding a toothbrush. “I forgot toothpaste, can I steal some?”

Bitty digs it out of the drawer, then squeezes some out onto Lardo’s toothbrush. Jack holds his out, too, and Bitty rolls his eyes before he squeezes out toothpaste for Jack, too. He does his own last, and the three of them brush their teeth together, grinning and nudging each other playfully. 

“You gonna sleep with us, Lards?” Jack asks when they’re done, yawning. 

“No, I’m gonna go call Shitty,” she says, grinning. “He wants the deets.”

Bitty rolls his eyes at her, but pulls her into a hug before she goes. “Thanks, Lardo,” he whispers into her neck.

“Anytime,” she says, pulling back. She hugs Jack, too, and ruffles his hair before she leaves their bedroom. She pauses at the door and turns back, offering, “Oh, and I meant what I said... if you guys ever want an audience, just let me know.”

“Lord,” Bitty says, embarrassed at just the thought of it. Jack’s looking at the floor, though, his cheeks red again, and Bitty thinks: _maybe._ “We’ll talk about it.”

Lardo grins. “Goodnight, boys.”


End file.
